The Cry´s of The Firecracker
by Huntress-X
Summary: Sabertooth goes after Jubilee Please RR.Warning for strong rape material.


**The Cry's of The Firecracker**

**By: Huntress X**

* * *

I do not own the X-men, they belong to Stan Lee and Marvel, so please don't sue. This story is built on the Cartoon series 92-97. Jubilee is 14 years old. Warning for hard language and it has hard implied to rape. I have also decided to set of the relationship between her and Wolverine. And if there is some bad spelling I am so sorry but English is not my native language, so once again sorry dude's. This story is inspired by Shattered Fantasy.

* * *

It was a cold August evening; Jubilation Lee was walking thru the forest on the backside of the X-mansion, she was wearing tight fitting bleu jeans a tight black top that showed of her belly button and her trademark yellow raincoat, not the best cloths for the weather it was really cold.

Well this was a great idea Lee, now why don't ya go and dive into the lake!

She mentally yelled at herself. She wrapped her coat tighter around her as she continued to walk back to the mansion. She suddenly stopped something wasent right, she had, had these feelings since she was little and they had always been right, she started to walk again faster this time.

A snapping sound, a twig breaking made her once again stop; she slowly turned around to see a big blond man standing over by the trees. Sabertooth she thought and looked over at him.

"Hello frail" Sabertooth said and stepped in to the sunlight reviling an evil grin on his face.

"What do you want?" Jubilee asked, she didn't know much about this man, Wolverine had only told them that his name was Victor Creed and had been part of Weapon X. She would be lying if she said that she wasent afraid of him because she was and with a good reason to be.

"Well, well where is yer manners frail living in a place like this ye should have some" Creed said and took another step towards her.

"I left them in my other coat" Jubilee said not moving and inch as he took a few more steps towards her.

"You always this cocky girlie?" He asked and continued to take small steps towards her, now Jubilee backed away little but only a little.

"Only to people like you" Jubilee answered, Creed grinned some more and before Jubilee could react he had grabbed her by her throat and held her up against a big rock, Jubilee´s small hands were holding on to his big wrist trying to make it go away.

"No point in trying frail it wont work"

"What do you want from me?" She asked trying to open her eye´s as Creed tightened his grip around her neck.

"Nothing from you frail, I just wanna get back at the runt" He said.

"Sorry to break it to ya, but me and Logan aint very close I don't even think he likes me that much" Jubilee told him, Creed leaned forwards.

"You´d be surprise frail" He whispered in her ear, and then he looked her over. "You have nice body for someone yer age" he told her as his free hand went over her chest and down to her belly, Jubilee´s closed her eye´s, this was so not happening!

She tried to concentrate, her powers never worked good when she panicked, she triad not to think about the lack of air she was resaving, she slowly put her hands up and manage to send of a paff right in Creed´s eye´s, this caused him to trop her.

"You little bitch!!" He roared, Jubilee stop up and started running but she didn't get long before she felt someone grab her from behind. "We are not done yet" Sabertooth told her, Jubilee yanked away from him, she did the only thing she could think of and jumped strait up in the air and grabbed a holed of a tree but she wasent fast enough Creed managed to slash her right across the ribs this made Jubilee screamed out loud in pain.

Jubilee fell to the ground feeling the warmness of her own blood stream down her stomach and legs, Creed came over to her and picked her up by the arms. He was about to slash her again but Jean´s voice stopped him.

"Jubilee?!" Creed dropped her to the ground and bent down to her.

"This was just a warning frail, I´ll be back" He said and took of.

"Jubilee!!?" She heard Jean call out again, it sounded closer this time, she tried to stand up but her body protested wildly the loss of blood was to much.

"Jean!" She called out. "I´m here!!" A few seconds later she could see the red headed woman running towards her.

"Oh my god Jubilee what happened? I was in the garden and heard you scream" Jubilee triad to answer but she had lost a lot of blood and was very tired so the only sound she could make was a small whimper.

"Jean?!" They heard Logan called out from somewhere behind them; he had seen her rush out in to the woods when he had come back from a trip to Harry´s. She had seemed upset and he had smelled her fear, but now all he smelled was blood and lots of it.

"Logan!" Jean yelled. "We are over here hurry!!" Logan went trough the last few trees that separated them, the first thing he saw was Jean holding a bloody Jubilee who was fighting as hard as she could to keep her eye´s open he rushed over to them.

"Logan we half to take her to the med-lab as fast as we can" Jean told him as she carefully handled over the Jubilee to him, Logan took a deep breathe he could smell Creed all over her.

"Logan take her to the mansion and hurry! I will contact the others they will be waiting for you" Wolverine took of with the tiny girl in his arms. "And try to keep her awake!" He could hear Jean´s voice yell after him. Jubilee could feel her head bumping into Wolverines chest, but she couldn't help it she was just so tired.

"Come on kid stay with me" She could hear him say before everything went black.

The Next Day.

Logan looked down at the unconscious girl in the hospital bed; he sighed and left the room to join the others in the war-room trying very hard to ignore the guilt that was growing inside of him.

"How is she Hank?" Professor Xavier asked the big blue man.

"She could have been better, you got her here just in time" Hank said. "He hurt her pretty bad"

"Why was she out in the forest to begin with?" Scott asked angrily, he felt responsible for all his team-members and it didn't .

"Scott she was in the forest in the backyard" His wife said and put a hand on his shoulder. "We cant lock her up"

"That was is fucking unbelievable" Logan growled. "All this computer crap that is suppose to protect us and it couldn't even see that he was coming!"

"Logan calm down" Ororo said.

"Yeah sugha it wont help Jubilee" Rouge agreed with Storm.

"Gambit thinks that Wolverine has a point" Remy suddenly said, he hadent said a word until now. "What if he comes back and hurt the petite again"

"Okay people like Rouge said, this wont help Jubilee" Scott said

"Scott is right" Professor Xavier said. "Now Jean and I will go over the safety-system, Scott, Ororo, Rouge and Remy you will go and search the mansion grounds try and found out how Sabertooth got in" The Professor sighed. "And Logan try to stay calm"

"I will go and see how young Jubilation is doing" Hank said and left the room.

Jubilee slowly opened her eye´s the only thing her brain told her was Light bad, dark good she looked around; it took awhile but after a few minutes she finally understood that she was in the med-lab, she triad to sit up when a sudden pain in her ribs stopped her.

"And what do you think that you are doing?" Beast voice asked her, Jubilee turned her head and looked over at the door where he stood.

"Young lady you have been trough a lot now lay down" Beast told her as he went over forcing her to lay back down again. Jubilee sighed as the memories of Creed and what happened came back to her.

"So how long have I been out?" She asked Hank.

"Almost 24 hours"

"Oh, so am I going to live?"

"Yes thankfully Logan got you here just in time, however you have two broken ribs and a broken collar bone" He told her as he studied her x-rays.

"Great just what I needed" Jubilee said and rubbed her throat that was very dry and sore. "Can I have some water?"

"Well of coarse my dear" Hank said and pored her a glass, Jubilee gave him a smile and took it and even though it was kind of warm water had never tasted as good as it did at that point.

"Thanks blue" She said.

"You are welcome my dear" He said and went over to the lab-table. "You are a very lucky young lady"

"Funny I don't feel like it" Jubilee said, her head and ribs were killing her. "Can I get something here, my whole body hurts"

"Take these, they should help" Hank said and gave her a blue and a red pill.

"So is this when I´m suppose to choose if I wanna wake up in the Matrix or not" Jubilee said and looked at the pills and then at Hank with a smile.

"No I am sorry but will half to take both" He said and smiled back. "And now I am just going to assume that you are hungry"

"Starving is more like it"

"Then we will get you something to eat and inform the others that you are awake, they have been very worried about you"

After dinner Jubilee was tucked up in her bed, watching MTV Michael Andrews Mad World was on, she liked that song it was kind of weird but she really liked it.

She had managed to get Hank to let her stay in her own room, telling him that she felt a lot better.

She looked out the window I´ll be back she heard Creed´s voice say in her head, did he really mean it?

Great this was just what she needed, like her life hadent been bad enough, she had been abandon by her parents when she was a baby with nothing more then a note with her name on (a name that she hated) she had been put in over a hundred different foster homes and they always send her away when they found out that she was a mutant.

When she was ten she had left L.A and went of to New York, where she had ended up in Hell´s Kitchen. A gang leader there that called himself The Hell King had taken her in, trained her to steal and fight teaching her to survive on the streets, and in returned she worked for him. She then got cot and put in another foster home and then the X-men had fund her. She sighed yeah what a life! Couldn't get much better.

She jumped high when she suddenly heard a sound, she had been to lost in her memories to hear anything else.

_(I had to give her something in her past and in the cartoon version her parents did abandon her as a baby)_

"Easy kid it´s just me" She sighed in relief at the sound of Wolverines voice. "Ye fellin better?" He asked, she looked up at him and cocked a brow, he had never cared before, he hadent showed it anyway.

"Yeah a little, it doesn't hurt as much" She answered, he nodded, he and the other X-men did blame themselves for not watching her better. He really hated Creed if the Professor had just let him have him when he was hurt this wouldn't have happened!

"Wolverine?" Her voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know him?" She asked, he knew she meant Sabertooth.

"I use to"

"He said that he would come back" Logan looked down on her, Sabertooth maybe was a basterd but he did keep his promises especially these kinds, a strange fear went through him. "Do you think he will?" She asked.

"I don't know kid but if he does we will be waiting for him" Jubilee nodded at the answer and turned the TV of.

"Ye tired?" He asked, Jubilee nodded.

"Yeah a little"

"Okay see ya tomorrow kid"

"Night Wolverine"

"Night kid" He said and closed the door behind him. Jubilee laid awake for avail but soon she couldn't keep her eye´s open and drifted of to sleep.

Three Month Later.

Jubilee had healed up nicely according to Hank, and with the new medicine that Hank had her bones had healed up after just two months, it still hurt a little but she was almost completely back to normal.

Jubilee woke up early, well at least it was early for her, she jumped out of bed and went over to her closet, she looked out through the window the sun was shining and it was very warm to be November.

She smiled and picked out a black miniskirt and a yellow sleeveless top with a print of a black Chinese dragon on it.

She went in to the bathroom to put on her make-up then she let the shoulder long hair fall free. She rushed down the stairs and down to the kitchen to grab something to eat, she found the kitchen empty the other were probably down in the danger-room or out at some mission so she didn't give it a second thought.

After two bowls of Sugar Bombs she went outside to be in the sun.

She decided to go for a walk after three months of healing time she really enjoyed being out in the sun, she sighed as she continued to walk so lost in her own thoughts and she didn't even notes the dark shadow that followed her.

She stopped she got that feeling again, "Stop it Lee, you are being paranoid" She told herself. "The Professor and Jean upgraded the system just last week"

But just to be safe she turned around and started to head back to the mansion, she didn't remember going this far away?

The bad feeling inside of her got bigger and she started to feel the panic creep up on her. Then she stopped, she was just imagining things….right? But before she could answer her own question a pair of big arms grabbed her from behind, she turned around in the grip and saw the grinning face of Sabertooth.

"Ye should have staid on the grounds frail" He told her, Jubilee´s eye´s grew bigger she hadent even notes that she had left the mansion grounds. "I said that I´d be back, and I always keep my promises" He covered her mouth and dragged her into the forest, Jubilee tried to kick and hit him but he only tightened her grip around her, he put her up against a big tree with her hands over her head in a tight grip.

"My eye´s where sore for a week after what you did frail" He said his voice painfully close to he ear.

"I´m afraid I´m gonna half to punish you" His free hand went to her cheek and traveled down to her chest, he took his claw and drew a blood line between her breasts before ripping her top of her.

Jubilee let out a cry of pain and she could feel the blood running down on her belly. He drew back a little and looked at her. "I didn't lie do ye the last time, ye do have great body for someone yer age" He bent forward and licked her wound tasting her; his free hand went down spreading her legs apart.

"Stop it!!" Jubilee cried out and started to kick wildly with her legs. "Let me go!!" Creed looked up at her so their eye´s meet, he smiled evilly.

"Why should I?" He said and forced a kiss on her lips. "You taste nice frail and you smell good too, so clean, so pure, so unspoiled" Creed told her and she could feel his hand wandering up her thigh until he reached the line of her underwear.

"LET ME GO!!!" Jubilee screamed she was starting to panic, she didn't want to! She didn't want her first time to be with a crazy psychopath!! She could feel tears of pure anger and fear running down her cheeks. "STOP IT!! YOU CRAZY MOTHER FUCKER" Creed smiled and ripped her underwear away.

"Watch yer mouth frail" He said and covered her mouth once again with his own shutting her up, Jubilee started to struggle even more then before but Creed leaned forward crossing her backwards with his weight against the tree. Jubilee felt so small and helpless, Creed´s hand went further up and slowly slipped a finger inside of her, the sharp claw scratched her and she cried out in pain into Sabertooth´s mouth that still was on hers kissing her rough and hard, when he was about to pull away Jubilee bet him hard in the lip she could feel the taste of his blood in her mouth.

"Wrong move girlie" He told her and dunked her head into the tree so hard that she almost fainted, but she didn't and he didn't want her to ether, he wanted her to feel what he was going to do to her, he wanted her to remember. She could feel him slipping another finger inside of her and she felt more tears falling down her cheeks.

Creed pressed himself closer to her and she could feel the hardness between his legs. Sabertooth removed his hand from underneath her skirt.

Jubilee could see that it had blood on it and it still hurt like hell from what he had done, his hand moved on and went to her chest, he stroke her over her breast before ripping her bra of living her with nothing but a bare chest, he continued to stroke his hand over them and licking them.

Jubilee cried she tried to struggle but Creed was too heavy, she looked up at her hands if only she could send up a signal then maybe they would see it. She tried to concentrate but it was hard. He is not there Lee! Focus you half to! She could feel the familiar energy going trough her body, she opened her eye´s in time to see the colorful sparks coming out of her hands and strait up to the sky.

"Nice try" She heard Creed say. "Put its way to late"

"Please let me go!" She tried to plead with him there was probably no idea but there was nothing else to do. "Don't do this" she said.

"I don't see a reason why frail" Creed answer her and she heard him unbuckle his belt.

"HELP!! PLEASE ANYONE!!!" Jubilee screamed out in panic, she was really scared she didn't want this to happen, not his way not like this, "Help….."

"I told ye frail it's too late" He whispered in her ear. "No one can save you" He dunked her head into the tree once more so that she wouldn't fight back as much. No!! Jubilee´s mind screamed out.

"NOOOOOO!!!" Just as she had screamed that she heard a load Snick she looked over Creed´s shoulder and despite her blurry vision she could see Wolverine with his claws out. Finally Creed let her go and she fell to the ground, she cruelled up against the tree and covered her chest with her arms as she watched Wolverine and Sabertooth fighting.

"Give it up Creed the others are here any seconds and ye can't fight us all" Logan said, that was a lie but he said it with such power that he almost believed himself. Sabertooth roared and gave Wolverine one last punch before taking of but before he was completely gone he yelled back.

"I´ll will come back for ye frail you will not get away from me!"

Tears was slowly forming in Jubilee´s eye´s and then she felt someone wrapped a jacked around her, she looked up and saw Logan standing there looking down on her but not with his normal stern look but one that said that he cared, he helped her on with the jacked and after that she couldn't take it anymore she flung herself into his arms and started crying, she could feel him wrap his arms around her as he stroke the raven black hair.

He slowly lifted her up and started to carry her back to the mansion.

The others had gone of a mission but they had decided that one would always stay behind to watch Jubilee if it wasent something really big and this time it had been his turn, he had gone to the garage to work on his Harley when he had heard her screams he had run outside.

He had looked around trying to smell her when he had seen her signal, he had hadent run that fast in his whole life all his mind told him was that she needed him.

When he had gotten closer he had smelled her blood and when he saw her like that with Sabertooth it felt like someone ripped his heart out, he wasent sure if Creed had gotten the chance to complete what he was doing and he felt like right now wasent the time to ask.

He looked down at Jubilee, she had her arms wrapped around his neck and she was crying, he managed to open the door into the kitchen and then he carried her, not to the med-lab since he couldn't do anything until Hank came back, he didn't know what to do either but he decide to take her to her own room.

He put Jubilee down on her bed, she didn't wanna let go but Logan promised that he wouldn't leave.

He went over to her closet and pulled out her pajama shirt and gave it to her, he turned around so she could put it on and after that he sat down beside her wrapping her midnight blue blanket around her. Jubilee leaned her head against Logan´s chest and sighed deeply, Logan once again put his arms around her, he needed to ask her normally he could just smell it but there was to many emotions coming from her at the time so he couldn't really tell, he wanted to know he needed to know.

"Jubilee?" He said and looked down at her but she wouldn't meet his eye´s.

"Yes?" She said in a low voice.

"Did Creed…..did he….was I to late?" Silent tears fell from her eye´s as she looked up meeting his eye´s.

"No" She just answered.

"No I was too late or no I wasent to late" He asked with a worried voice.

"No you weren't to late he just….." She stopped, she wasent sure she wanted to tell him anymore.

"He just what?" He asked genteelly, he wanted to know what he had done to her but at the same time he wasent sure he wanted to hear it.

"He…he just touched me" She paused for avail before she continued. "I think I need a doctor" She said, Logan nodded.

"Hank will be back soon"

"I think I rather have Jean….its kind of private" Logan could just gut that son of a bitch for what he had done.

"Are you hurt badly?"

"I think I´m bleeding" Logan nodded.

"Okay now I´m just gonna go and call the others and tell them to hurry"

"No! Please don't leave me" Jubilee said and gripped his arm. "Please" she added one more time. Without saying anything he picked her up and they walked down to the war-room to contacted the BlackBird, Jubilee sat in her chair listening to when Logan told the other X-men what had happened, she heard them cuss and it sounded like they where hitting things in anger.

"Logan I want you to take Jubilee to the med-lab we will be there in five minutes" She heard Jean´s voice say before Logan ended the call. He went over to her and she held up her arms so that he could pick her up again carrying her over to the med-lab and setting her down on one of the beds.

"You will stay until they come wont you?" She asked him looking at him with her big blue eye´s.

"I wasent planning on leaving kid" She gave him a weak smile even though she didn't feel like smiling at all, she then leaned forward and hugged him, he hesitated but only for a second before returning the hug.

"Thank you for saving me" she whispered. "I hate him"

"That's make two of us kid" He told her and almost the second he said that the door opened and Professor Xavier and the rest of the X-men came in. Jean, Ororo and Rouge were at Jubilee´s side in less then two seconds with Scott, Remy and Hank close after. Jean hugged her tight.

"Oh honey I´m so sorry" She said and turned to Hank. "Hank will you please prepare and take out all the things? I want to look her over as soon as possible" Hank nodded and did what Jean asked, as all the other X-men were hugging Jubilee and giving her kisses on her forehead until Jean told them that they had to leave, Wolverine was about to leave when he suddenly felt a tiny hand grip his.

"Please stay, I want you to stay" Jubilee said not letting go of his hand; he looked over at Jean who nodded.

"Okay kid if that is what you want" Jubilee flashed him another smiled, before letting Jean help her get on the table.

"Just put up your legs here sweetie" She told Jubilee as she was laying down, Jubilee did what she was told and just put her head down on the pillow putting her legs up so that Jean could start with the examination. Her small hand somehow found its way back to Logan´s.

"Jubilee this is going to hurt a little okay?" Jean said, Jubilee nodded, as she took a deep breath she could feel Logan´s other hand on her forehead that made her relax a little bit, after another ten minutes Jean was finally done and Jubilee could go back to her room for a long needed shower.

Jubilee put the shower on and stepped in, she just couldn't help but feeling dirty and she needed to wash it of, she sat herself down in the shower and as the hot water fell down on her she started to cry, she could still feel his fingers inside of her and she was thanking god that Wolverine had come when he had.

After almost an half an hour in the shower she decided that she couldn't get much cleaner and turned it of, she changed in to fresh set of underwear and put her deep red silk rob on, she went out of the bathroom but before she laid down on her bed she made sure that all her windows were looked up properly. She sighed and put her headphones in her ears and started to lisen to Chad Kroeger and Josey Scott´s song Hero.

"And they say that a hero can save us, I´m not gonna stand here and wait, I hold on to the wings of the wings of the eagles watching they all fly away" She sang along "Now that the world is at ending this love that I´m sending to you it isn't the love of a hero and that's why I feel it wont do"

After four more songs she fell asleep. But the only thing that was in her mind was Creed and what he had tried to do but in the dreams he went all the way.

She woke up covered in her own sweat feeling tears running down her face, she looked over at her alarm clock it was a few minutes past midnight.

She sat up discovering that she was still in her rob, she went over to her closet and put her pajamas on, she sighed and went over to her window looking up on the stars, she slowly opened it and went out on the little balcony, she slowly started clime the wall up and on to the roof, where she sat down.

Logan was returning from the forest when he saw the small Asian girl clime up on the roof, she probably couldn't sleep and he couldn't blame her after what that monster had done to her. Logan went over to the side of the mansion and begun clime up the wall as well, he didn't know why but he didn't want her to be alone.

Jubilee looked up at the sky and saw a falling star; she closed her eye´s and made a wish.

"What ya wish for?" A voice asked behind her, she looked over her shoulder and saw Wolverine standing almost beside her.

"If I tell you it won't work" She told him.

"Good point" He said and sat down beside her. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

"Nope, nightmares" Jubilee answered and it went quit for awhile.

"It´s just…" She begun but stopped, he probably didn't want to listen anyway.

"Just what?" He asked her, her pajama top was kind of low cut and he cold see the fresh scar.

"I was just that if this would have happened a year ago, no one would have cared ya know" She said "It would just have been another street kid getting raped no biggie" She paused for a few seconds.

"And that is just kind of scary" Logan looked down at her. "No one has ever cared for me, no one cared if I lived or died and no one would even miss me if I was gone" She looked up at him and meet his gaze. "My own parents didn't even want me, not my foster parent's either but I can understand them I always hurt people I´m like a poison or something maybe I should leave, I mean who wants a fucked up kid from the ghetto anyway?"

"First of all ya are not fucked up and yer not a poison, second watch yer mouth" Logan told her. "And you are not leaving, you said it yourself that being an X-men was the most important thing in the world for you" Yeah that was true she had said that.

"Jubilee?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did Creed tell ye why he trying to…" He couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence.

"Well the first time he told me that it was to bug you, so I told him that we weren't very close and that you really didn't like me that much but he wouldn't listen, but the second time he was just pissed that I got away I think" She told him, then she realized what she had said.

"I didn't mean that I think that it´s your fault or anything like that" she quickly added before he had a chance to say anything. "Because I know that it wasent, it was my own" Logan almost growled at that remark, he put his hands on her shoulder and turned her so that she was facing him.

"Jubilation" He said using her full name for the first time "Don't ever, ever think or let anyone ever tell ye that rape is your fault because it´s not, ye hear me?"

No answer.

"Darlin?"

"Yeah I hear ya" Jubilee said almost in a whispered.

"Good"

"I´m just afraid"

"For what?" He asked her knowing that she was not talking about Sabertooth.

"That you guys will send me away like everyone else did" She told him.

"Jubilee we are not ever gonna send you away, like Chuck has told ya this is your home for as long as you want it to be and if you leave you can always come back" Jubilee gave him a smile and leaned into his arms and put her head on his chest.

"One more question" He said.

"What?" She asked.

"You think I didn't like you?" He asked and looked down at her.

"Well…..yeah I mean I´m a load teenager and you are a ……ya know a loner so I just assumed that you didn't like me all that much"

"Kid I admit it I sometimes I do think that yer a handful, but that doesn't mean I don't like ya" Jubilee smiled to herself and snuggled closer to Logan and he put her arms around her waist.

"He said that he would be back again" She said.

"Yeah I know, just don't leave the mansion grounds and if ye are in the forest and don't go that far away"

"Yes mother" Jubilee answered. "But I´m still scared what if I can't get over it?"

"You will but we don't expected ye to do it right away" Logan then realized that he was sitting on the roof comforting a teenage girl, this was not his nature, but he just felt like her had to protect her, he didn't know why he just did. They sat there for away until Logan discovered that Jubilee had fallen asleep, he slowly picked her up carefully not to wake her, he gracefully claimed down the wall and down to her balcony and in to her room, he put her down on her bed pulling the covers tightly around her.

He sighed and brushed away some of the long black hairs from her face, and then he went to the corner by the window by her bed sitting down in the round blue chair watching her sleep.

He was not going to let Creed hurt her, not her to. She was going to get through this he knew that she was tuff and she had been through a lot more then any 14 year old should have but she had pulled through like she always did. He stayed in her room all night hardly never taking his eye´s off her.

It was going to be fine he told himself just fine. Jubilee was laying in her bed half sleeping, she could feel him there in the corner looking at her, and everything felt completely safe with him there, she sighted deeply everything was going to be fine just fine.

The End

_(I don't know if I should do like another story about what happens after this one or not but I´m thinking about it)_


End file.
